


The Garden of Fairies.

by LinRiverSongBeifong



Category: Fairy Tail, 言の葉の庭 | Kotonoha no Niwa | Garden of Words (2013)
Genre: AU, Happy Ending, Hurt/confort, Longest one shot I have ever written, M/M, Romance, The Garden of Words Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinRiverSongBeifong/pseuds/LinRiverSongBeifong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laxus made a deal with him self, which is when it rains he will skip is morning classes to take in the weather. On one of those rainy mornings he runs into a stranger with green hair. Both Laxus and the stranger start to spend every morning of the rainy season together. The meetings becoming something that they cherish deeply.</p>
<p>THIS STORY HAD BEEN CORRECTED AND REVISED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone this is a short Fraxus story, Fairy Tail and The Garden of Words crossover. If you haven't seen the movie yet, then go and watch it! It's amazing. You can watch the full film in watchcartoonsonline. And it's Dub. If you have seen the movie than you know what to expect. I changed the plot slightly to fit my boys, but everything else is going to be around the same thing. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. If you see any mistakes, tell me because this has not been beta read. So I will try and do my best when it comes to correcting it. I hope you enjoy! Thank you!

**_Hello everybody! This is an edited "The Garden of Fairies". I was reading through it and saw a lot of mistakes and some parts that seemed not to flow right. I am very sorry about that. I tried my best to go over it and add a few new parts and make sure that I got rid of all the mistakes. Thank you for reading! Now click the next chapter and go on and read. Make sure that you leave a review and tell me what you think. T_ ** _**his is a short Fraxus story, Fairy Tail and The Garden of Words crossover. If you haven't seen the movie yet, then go and watch it! It's amazing. You can watch the full film in watchcartoonsonline. And it's Dub. If you have seen the movie than you know what to expect. I changed the plot slightly to fit my boys, but everything else is going to be around the same thing. I hope you enjoy! Thank you!** _


	2. UPDATED CHAPTER

_June_

Laxus loves the rain, and the lighting that sometimes came with it.

It was as if he could finally smell the sky. When he was younger he felt that he could touch the heavens above his head, and the sight before him always made him feel alive, it was as if he was able to do anything, be anything. Now that he was older, the feeling had dulled. The bright blue skies for some reason made him ache for a rainy day.

When the sound of thunder and the light of lighting made way over his city, it was as if he was watching a fight between the Gods above the dark grey clouds. It sent chills down his spine as the rain fell on his face and slid over his clothes, soaking him to the bone. When it was all over and all that was left was wet concrete and large puddles, he felt clean.

If only he was able have the power of lighting at the tips of his fingers.

The sound of his alarm woke him up with a groan. Reaching over to his nightstand he slammed down his hand over the clock.

Slowly opening his eyes he noticed that his room was darker than it usually was at that time of the morning. The sound of water hitting his window made him sit up with a look of wonderment in his grey eyes. Running his large hands through his blond locks he fell back onto his bed and said in a whisper.

"It's raining…" A small smile forming on his lips.

After a few more minutes of lying in bed he pushed off the covers and began to get ready. After making a light breakfast and dressing in his school uniform, he was ready to get out of the door within half an hour of waking up. Pulling on his school blazer he locked his door and began to walk out of his small apartment complex.

It was a rainy day and therefore he wasn't going to go to school right away. It was a deal he had made with himself. Meaning, that when it rained he would take the time and appreciate the marvelous weather.

In the back of his mind the hope of lightning was making his skin tingle.

Opening his umbrella he walked out to endure the crying heavens.

Pulling his bag closer to his side to make sure that it didn't get wet, he began to walk.

The streets were mostly empty, but a few lone souls rushed to the nearest train station. Laxus chuckled under his breath as he followed the wave of people, however the moment that they all turned left, to make it to the seven thirty train. He took a right.

The sound of water hitting the plastic of his umbrella was a pleasant thing to hear and it had him taking slow strides as his eyes were drawn to the far horizon. Darker clouds were rolling over the outskirts of the city and he was certain that tonight they would face a brilliant thunder storm.

Laxus walked a few more blocks until he looked around to see where he was.

The park that he usually visited on rainy days was in front of him, beckoning him like a soothing temptress. It had been a while since it rained.

As he walked deeper into to the park he noticed its dirt path had turn wet and muddy, small puddles had already formed. Laxus made it a game as to not get his shoes wet and made sure that he was far away from the mud patches and dirty water. Jumping from dry patch to dry patch.

Soon he was at one of the many crossing bridges, his footsteps once sounding on wet dirt until they turned to strong steps against wood.

His head was bent down as his large frame moved over the wet piece of wood. His attention was stolen as he looked down at the river beneath him and marveled at how the rain drops would make ripples distorting his reflection, the sight was strange as he tried to make out his face, only able to see his scar that seem the be moving with the water.

Taking a few more moments to look at himself through the dancing water, he walked the rest of the way over the bridge.

Laxus looked up when he made it to the end of the bridge, his breath caught at the back of his throat as he saw a lone figure sitting under the gazebo he was planning on using.

Their head was bent down as they read a book. Long green locks falling over their shoulder.

Slowly, as if he was scared to frighten the stranger, he walked up to them. Bowing his head, he said in his deep voice.

"Do you mind if I sit down?"

He heard the stranger gasp in surprise and them the movement of their belongings.

Laxus looked up and saw a pair of bark blue eyes widen at the sight of him. A beautiful face with a small beauty mark on his cheek was surrounded by long shining green hair, untouched by the crying of Mother Nature. He couldn't look away at the beauty that the  _man_  before him had.

The man in front of him hurried to the other side of the bench with a bright red blush dusting his cheeks. With a shaky voice he said. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't know someone would be here."

Laxus couldn't help but laugh at the flustered man.

"It's alright, I thought the same thing."

Both men stole a glance at one another at different times, but soon enough the air around them was no longer awkward but something comfortable.

The greenett once again pulled out his book and began to read, a look of concentration set on his angelic features. Laxus couldn't help but notice the small bar of chocolate in the stranger's hand.

Laxus rummaged through his messenger bag looking for a small note book. Pulling it out he opened it up to the first page that showed drawings of different types of jackets and coats, for both men and women. But as far as the designs were concern, they were only drawings at the moment. It was a silly dream, but a dream that he was intended to see through.

He loved creating coats, it was something that always put a smile on his face. Laxus had made a few in his time, but they were never something that would make people's head turn. In his mind a good jacket was something that was able to protect you. Something that you can trust to keep you safe. Something that can turn into a second home. Something that would make you want to walk.

Flipping to a blank page he pulled a pencil and eraser and began to sketch a simple jacket, the coat reached the floor and had fur trimming, the fabric would have been black with grey faux fur. Something durable that was able to keep the cold at bay for whoever would decide to wear it.

When he was erasing a stray mark, he rubbed the paper a little too hard making the eraser slip from his rough hand.

It fell to the floor and then managed a slight bounce, at the last moment a delicate hand caught it.

Laxus' eyes widen in surprise and his eyes landed on the stranger sitting on the other side of the bench.

A small smile formed on his pink lips, but for some strange reason the smile didn't reach his eyes. It was as if a wall was guarding him from someone or something.

"Here you go." He said in a smooth voice.

Laxus gave his own smile that he hoped would put the smaller man at ease. Reaching out for his eraser, his eyes were trained on the other man. Their fingers touched and his nerves lit up with a shock.

The stranger's hands were much colder than he had imagine, and when he noticed the look on Laxus' face. He gave the eraser back and pulled his hand to his chest as if the mere contact burned. A blush painted itself high on his cheekbones and he turned his head in embarrassment.

"Thank you." Laxus whispered.

The rain pouring around them started to lighten up and the sun was given the chance to shine, even if it was just for a few short hours.

"You're welcome…" The stranger had replied.

The blond took this as a good response and gave a curt nod of appreciation.

Going back to drawing, he tried to distract his mind from the sensation he got from touching the stranger, when a feeling of familiarity hit him. He had seen the stranger somewhere before, but he couldn't put his finger on where. The thought was nagging at the back of his mind and going back to drawing was starting to become an impossible task to follow through with.

Without a second through he blurted out what was on him mind.

"Have we met before, because I could have sworn I have seen you somewhere?" His voice was loud and nothing like the soft whisper he had made moments earlier.

The man sitting in front of him jumped in fright and gave a started yelp. Snapping his head to stare at the large blond, his eyes widen in surprise at the statement and at the demanding tone of Laxus' voice.

"No I don't think so." His voice shook at the end of his reply, it was something soft and delicate. It gave Laxus a strange warm feeling.

"Oh, then sorry about that."

Both went back to whatever they were doing. One was reading and the other drawing.

The sound of pages turning and the sound of pencil on paper was drowned out by the rain pouring around them.

They stole glances at one another from time to time.

On Laxus' part, most of his attention was on the man sitting in front of him, so much so that he was beginning to start and sketch the man before him.

At first it was the shape of his shoulders under the thin sweater he wore and then it was the shape of his arms and the way they supported his hands, which were holding the paperback book and piece of chocolate. On occasion he would see the stranger lift his hand and suck on the candy.

"Does your school have a holiday today?" The stranger asked after a while.

Laxus' looked up from drawing the man's sweater to see a look of curiosity in his dark blue eyes.

"Um, no I'm ditching my morning class today. I always do that when it's raining." Leaning back against the bench, Laxus placed his notebook down and crossed his arms over his chest. "What about you? Shouldn't you be in class right now too? Or are you older than I thought you were?"

The blush on the stranger's cheeks turned even darker and Laxus at that moment decided that it was a good look on the man.

"I guess we have something in common than." The smaller of the two was able to calm down and when he spoke his reply, he was able to give a small smile at the larger man. A small chuckle escaped his lips and the sound made Laxus' heart skip a beat.

They stayed like that for a while, a conversation easily made between them. Reading and drawing were forgotten as they lost themselves in the sound of the other's voice.

Soon the rain had stopped and the sun was shining in the sky.

Laxus relaxed further and his arms moved from his chest to rest on the back of the bench.

His school emblem caught the man's eye and they widen with what he thought was fear. He wanted to ask what had gotten into him, but the show of emotion was quickly controlled.

The man with long green hair had gathered his belongings. His eyes again showed that guarded wall that Laxus had seen in the beginning of their chance encounter.

Slipping on his black trench coat the stranger got his hair that had caught under it and the slight smell of lavender hit Laxus, making his head spin.

"It seems that the water had decided to lighten up. Maybe we'll see each other again, when it rains." As those words were spoken the stranger got ready to leave and it was making a dull ache form in Laxus chest, the feelings were unexpected and something that he never felt before. He had just met the man and yet he was acting as if they had known each other all their lives and this was their last farewell.

A moment of silence passed between them and Laxus met his dark blue eyes. His own grey orbs widened. He had to at least say his name.

"I'm Laxus by the way." He blurted out.

The stranger gave a smile and a breathy chuckle.

"A faint sound of thunder, cloudy skies. Perhaps it will rain, Will you not stay?" The stranger spoke these words with a voice of longing, a look of pain made his beautiful features look sad.

Before Laxus could utter a word in response, the stranger gave him a sad smile. Opening his own umbrella he walked away. Leaving the blond alone and confused, but one thing was certain in his mind.

The look that he was given was filled with pain. So much pain.

* * *

Laxus had finally made it to school and all he could think about was the man that he had met at the park that rainy morning. His parting words ringing in his ears.  _"A faint sound of thunder, cloudy skies. Perhaps it will rain, Will you not stay?"_ Laxus had asked his teacher what it was and they had said it was a tanka.

As his mind continued to wander to the stranger he thought that he should have asked for his name, but there was no right time to ask. Then he couldn't help but look around his class and feel like he was surrounded by incompetence. The stranger giving off an air of mystery and sophistication. An air of freedom seemed to have been surrounding him. And Laxus longed to be around him again.

The man with the green hair represented the secrets of a world that Laxus wanted to be apart of.

After a long day of note taking, Laxus was finally on his way home. The rain had stopped to his disappointment, and when he reached his apartment door there was some sort of dark cloud hanging around him.

"I'm home…" He muttered into the dark room of his living room.

Slowly he peeled off his school uniform leaving him in only a tight white tank top and his boxers.

He lived alone so there was no point in trying to be decent.

An hour passed and he was sitting in front of his T.V as the weather channel came on screen.

"Tomorrow will be the first official day of the rainy season. So expect showers well into the afternoon." At the news Laxus gave a small smile as he rose a bowl of instant noodles to his lips. His dinner for the night.

" _Maybe we'll see each other again, when it rains."_

The following morning when he was awaken by the sound of water hitting his window again, he smiled. The thought of the stranger he had met the other day was still fresh in him mind so the feeling of excitement was bubbling in his chest.

"It's raining!" He whispered.

Laxus went through the same routine that he did the day before, and as he walked through the park there was a spring to his step as he made his way to the same gazebo.

Soon a head of green hair caught his eyes and he started walking just a bit faster.

When the stranger felt eyes on him he lifted his head from the book he was reading and smiled at Laxus. He rose his hand in a small wave. "It's good to see you again, but I have to ask. Do you get in trouble for skipping school so much?" His voice was light and filled with joy, but Laxus knew that to a certain point that joy was forced. He chose to ignore it and gave his own smile instead.

"They haven't said anything yet, so I think I'm in the clear for now." Moving closer, Laxus closed his umbrella and sat down on the bench. He noticed that they sat a little closer than yesterday.

"Well aren't you a lucky guy?" The stranger teased. He tucked a stray green lock behind his ear and when he noticed that not once had Laxus looked away from him, a familiar blush formed on his cheeks.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Laxus smiled and got out his sketch pad.

The stranger smile at the action and turned his face so he could stare out at the nearby river. The rain water falling a bit harder now.

And that was how they would spend every rainy morning.

They would sit together in silence and just take pleasure in the other's company. They would sometimes talk about whatever came to mind. Whether it be Laxus' school and how he spent it the day before, or it was about Laxus' job as a bust boy for a small restaurant. Sometimes one very special days the stranger would bring a delicious breakfast for the two of them to share.

Laxus also noticed that they began to sit closer to each other every day, until they were so close their knees brushed together. Also he started to see that the only thing they would talk about was his life, the stranger knew almost everything about him, and yet Laxus knew nothing about him. Not even his name.

He couldn't bring himself to say anything in fear of pushing the smaller boy away, and the way that his eyes lit up and his lips would turn up in a smile when Laxus told him a funny story was something that the blond always looked forward to.

"Well I sketch coats and jackets. I've made some in the past but they're nothing special. It's only normal. However I want to make it into a career someday." His voice was light as he spoke but it did not mask the hesitation he had in telling the stranger his deepest dream.

Turning his head he saw dark blue eyes stare at him with some unknown emotion. His pink lips moved as if they were going to form a word but they never did. Leaving the small man silent.

Taking a deep Laxus let his gaze go back to the river and he finally spoke again. "I've never told anyone this."

* * *

One morning Laxus had shown up a littler earlier than he usually would. So he had time to distract himself in his drawings. Thinking of his green haired friend he began to design a new coat.

In his mind he could see the red velvet fabric that he would use, the gold buttons and the white trim. It would reach the back of his thighs, giving him a look of a high end nobleman. And for all Laxus knew, that was exactly who the stranger was.

The smell of lavender floated through the air making him take a deep breath of the scent.

"What a pretty coat! I didn't know you could draw so well! That's amazing!" A familiar voice said very close to his ear.

It was too late for Laxus to see who had looked over his shoulder, because at that point he had slammed the small drawing notebook shut. "That was not for your eyes to see." He growled. Laxus turned his head back to see who had interrupted him, when he was met with dark blue eyes and shining green hair, his eyes widen with surprise.

"Sorry I didn't mean to be prying in where I shouldn't have." The stranger rose his hands up in apology, but a smile was on his face nonetheless. "But it is a stunning coat." He added

Laxus rolled his eyes and pointed to the other side of the bench. "Go sit over there, and next time don't look over my shoulder when I'm drawing something." He sent a glare at the greenett, but only received an innocent smile. When he had seen the smile his annoyance had disappeared and all he felt was joy in seeing his friend again.

The smaller man walked around the bench and sat down. Letting his head fall to the side in curiosity he asked, hesitation laced in every word. "Do you plan on making a coat soon?" His voice was soft and it was as if he was expecting a rejection.

Laxus gave good thought to the question.

In truth, he had been wanted to make a new coat for a while, but he had not known for who.

Then the drawing he was working on only a few seconds ago sprang forth in his mind.

"Well I am actually, it's going to be a man's coat though." Laxus spoke with determination in his voice as he again open his notebook.

The greenett smiled brightly at the idea, wanting to see the finished product soon and what the blond was capable of.

"I bet it's going to look amazing!" He offered.

Laxus laughed and looked up at the man.

"Let me make you one." Laxus said. It was more of a demand than it was a question. "But I would need to take your measurements."

The stranger was startled by the request and a blush blossomed on his cheeks. His lips parted in surprise and Laxus had the greatest temptation to lean in and kiss the man.

Slowly he stood up and slipped off the jacket that he was wearing that morning. It revealed a crisp white button up that clung to his lean frame.

Laxus took this as a sigh of permission. Opening his bag once again he was able to pull out the required equipment that he always carried with him. Getting up himself, he untangled a piece of measuring tape. Slowly he reached out for the stranger's waist pulling him closer, then wrapping the tape snugly around his slim waist. He could feel the smaller man's eyes on him as he worked. The body under his fingers was well tone and he could only imagine what it would feel like if he was able to feel the skin under the thin layer of fabric.

Pulling away he wrote down the numbers he had gathered in his notebook. He moved up the stranger's body, measuring his chest.

Their eyes met and their breath caught in their throat. They were so close they could feel the other's breath ghosting across their lips.

Laxus licked his lips and moved back, again writing down the numbers that he had gotten.

Walking around him, he stopped when the stranger's back was turn to him. Slowly he reached out for the long shining green hair. Moving it over his shoulder he let his rough fingers stroke the skin of the smaller man's neck. He saw how the action caused shivers to run up and down his spine. The picture he put was tantalizing and the only thing Laxus wanted to do was press himself against his back and lack his teeth on the smooth porcelain skin.

But he fought back the urge and went back to measuring.

They were finished within minutes and both were trying to keep their breathing under control. The feelings swimming through their heads were new to both parties. The sound of rain calming to them both.

After a moment of silence between them, Laxus finally spoke.

"I'll make sure that the jacket comes out to something you like." His voice was lower than usual and it sent another wave of shiver's to run down the stranger's spine.

"Like I said, I bet it's going to come out amazing." The greenett said breathless.

Laxus felt something stir in him and he gathered his things quickly. He had to get to class soon, the rain was starting to light up.

But before he had left the stranger alone standing under the gazebo, he leaned over and pressed a kiss to his soft cheek.

On that very same day, it was the end of the rainy season.

* * *

_August_

"I'm happy that you've been feeling better! You have no idea how relived I am to hear that!"

A small smile formed on pink lips as a slim hand rose to comb through green locks. "I'm glad that I'm able to feel again. After what happen I was scared that it would just get worse." His voice was soft as he spoke into the cell phone. The person on the other side of the phone was able to smile.

He could picture her at that moment. Her blue hair tied up in a ponytail and her baby face shining with a smile. It had been years since he had seen that face. She must almost be full grown now.

"Whoever you've been talking to seems to have struck a chord."

_It's funny, the way that you talk to me. So gentle as if with the simplest word I'd somehow break. But why the sudden kindness. When I told you, you didn't listen, you decided to take the words of strangers. Leaving me alone in the dark. Where were you when I needed you?_

A large figure with blond hair, piercing grey eyes, and a lightning bolt scar came to mind. Then the feel of rough finger tips against the smooth skin of his neck made him shiver. His eyes fluttered close as he tried to keep the memory from fading away.

He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his free arm around them.

"They have…" He replied.

A moment passed between the two friends when finally he spoke up.

"Thanks for getting my transfer all ready and sorted." When those words escaped his lips a dark cloud settled over his heart as the thoughts that came up with the sentence made him grow cold. A numbness started to creep up on him.

"You don't have to thank me. It's about time something was done."

"I know…" He whispered.

"Hey I have to go, dinner is getting cold. I'll call you soon okay?" The voice on the other end almost sounded pleading, as if they were scared to let him hang up. Maybe they should be.

"Okay, enjoy your dinner. Good night Wendy." His voice was barely audible but he was sure the younger girl was able to hear it. He pulled the phone away from his face and looked at the shining screen to see all the numbers he had called, and it was only hers.

He threw the phone at the other end of the couch and eyed the kitchen knife across the room on the counter, then as if trying to fight a stupid impulse he saw the man from the park. He saw him smiling, and the way his lips would turn when he concentrated enough.

He was his Thunder God, the one that would bring the light back to his life in the way of bright lightning.

"Am I really worth saving? Would Laxus still be there if I told him?" He spoke to the empty room.

* * *

Laxus made sure that he worked over time most days. He also made sure that he passed all his classes, but he couldn't help but feel a hole form in his heart as long days of sun were predicted.

The rainy season had ended and with that his morning with the green haired stranger.

However that didn't stop him from making the coat that he had promised. The money that he had left over from a week's word was use to get the fabrics that he needed. Then until late at night he was working on the article of clothing. The hope of another rainy day was what kept him going. Even at his work he would sometimes hope that he would see the stranger walk in and order something.

Sadly as the weather changed and it demanded more layers of clothing, Laxus felt farther away from the stranger with the green hair.

But unknown to him, the stranger would go to the park hoping to see the blonde (when under the gazeebo, he couldn't help but think that it was such a different place without the rain), but it was a deal Laxus made with himself. He would only ditch school when it was a rainy day, and it was going to be a long wait until a rainy day happened again.

Soon after the days had grown colder, Laxus was given a few weeks break from his school. With that given time he worked and made the coat.

Both Laxus and the stranger couldn't help but think of one another when that was all their memories gave them. Sweet happiness from the past.

Then school started again in mid-January.

"Seriously Laxus, you need to stop skipping school when it rains. I don't think that it's going to do anything for your grade." Evergreen and close friend of the blonde, crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him as they walked to the cafeteria.

All Laxus did was roll his eyes and flung his blazer over his shoulder, his white school shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbow. He tried to drown out the nagging girl with his earphones which were blasting music, but he was still able to hear her voice.

"No wonder I always see sparky late for class in the morning." This time it was Bixslow that was taunting him, at this point Laxus was fighting hard not to punch the guy in the faces.

"I have a rare illness that keeps me coming to school in the morning when it rains…" He lied.

A roar of laughter assaulted his ear and he growled deep in his throat.

_Why am I friend with these two?_  He thought to himself.

As they walked passed the Main Office, its doors opened. Laxus paid no mind until out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of long green hair and his nose caught the faint smell of lavender.

They both stopped in their tracks as realization dawned over them.

Evergreen also stopped mid-stride and gasped in surprise when she saw who walked out of the office. Tears welled up in her eyes and she spun on her heels. Pushing past Laxus she screamed in relief.

" _Freed_!"

When she was close enough she threw herself in his arms and clung to him for dear life.

Freed's eyes widen when he finally noticed who had ran to him. Closing his eyes he pulled Evergreen closer.

Laxus couldn't pull his eyes away from Freed. For some reason knowing the stranger's name was such an intimate act that it had Laxus wanting nothing more than to say it himself and see how the letters would flow from his tongue?

Pulling away from Ever, Freed open his eyes and he soon met grey ones.

The world around the two men stood still as they were finally able to see one another after such a long time. The wanted to run at one another but the strong urge was ignore.

"I'll be here until fifth period." He had said to the girl. His eyes moving from Laxus' to Ever.

Freed gave her a small smile and leaned over to give her a kiss on the top of her head.

Once again their eyes met and relief flooded through them. Laxus took a step forward, but then for some strange reason Freed took one step back.

With that, he left with the teacher that was escorting him through campus.

Laxus wanted to call out to try and steal one more glance at his face, but the words caught in his throat.

His name was  _Freed…_

* * *

"His name is Freed Justine." Evergreen got up from where she was sitting on the floor of the roof and moved to stand in front of the fence that surrounded it.

Laxus caught the ball that was thrown by Bixslow, but he was soon fed up with the game of catch. Throwing the ball back to his friend and turning on his heel, he walked to his friend and stood next to her. Leaning against the fence.

"When he started coming to Fairy Tail Academy everything was going well. He and I became very close friends and I would like to say that we still are. But it all changed with Gajeel started to have his eyes on him."

Laxus turned around so that he was leaning against the fence and when he saw the murderous rage in Evergreen's eyes, he knew that the story she was in the middle of telling was not going to end well. A ball of fear was already forming in the pit of his stomach.

"Gajeel thought that he was a girl because of how long his hair was and the way he looked. Constantly he would try and get Freed to go out with him, saying that he needed a man to keep him safe. Asshole still couldn't take the hint that he was a guy and that he was not interested." She took a deep breath, and as she did her head fell against the fence, tears hitting the lenses of her glasses.

"One day I snapped and got up in his face. I screamed that Freed was a guy and would never want anything to do with him. I'm not sure what pissed him off more. The fact that he was trying to get at a dude and he didn't know it or that he was rejected. From there on all he did was torment Freed. Calling him the worse of names."

Evergreen was crying at this point, the memories too much for her. She thought that what had happen was her fault. If she had kept her mouth shut then Freed wouldn't have to have gone through what he went through and wouldn't have to leave.

Laxus knew there was more but at this point he was fuming, the anger in him was ready to explode. His eyes had dilated to slits and his shoulder shook with rage.

"After school one day. Freed was walking out of the main building when he was attacked by Gajeel and some of his friends. He said that he was going to teach him for trying to turn him into a queer." The distraught girl fell to her knees and Bixslow who at this point had moved to sit on the floor in front of the pair, crawled to her and hugged her close to his chest.

Bixslow had also known Freed. They had math together and the green haired man would always help him when he needed it.

Fear made Laxus' freeze in the spot. He was going to kill Gajeel. There was no wavering thought in his mind when it came to that.

"Ever, did he…" The blond couldn't even bring the vile words to form on his lips before he was feeling acid rise at the back of his throat.

"Thank God, no!" She screamed, her own fear was shown in the way that she clutched onto Bixslow. "A teacher stopped them before anything else happen. But when students found out what happened no one believed Freed. They all said that he was asking for it for looking so much like a girl. They wouldn't stop taunting him, calling him names. At the end of the day I would find him on the floor of some empty classroom crying his eyes out."

That missing piece of the story was all he needed and Laxus knew what he was going to do come the end of the school day.

By fifth period Laxus couldn't stop looking out the window, and when finally the person he was looking for walked out the front doors his heart started to speed up.

Freed was halfway across the black top when he spun around in surprise. The faint shout of his name could be heart.

A group of students were running up to him and many were people that Laxus knew.

Red, pink, blond, white, and back hair was flying in the wind and they all ran up to Freed as if they would do anything for him to say, and when Laxus thought about it he would do the same thing and he got a strong yearning to run out of his class room and make sure that Freed was okay.

Freed looked at his few friends and gave them all a reassuring smile. He was pulled into multiple hugs and finally after a few parting words was let go. A few of the girls shed tears while the boys were trying their best to keep their cool. The one responsible for the tears shed was sitting in the same building as Laxus and it seemed he was made to look like the victim.

And the mere thought made Laxus' skin crawl.

When class ended everyone was happy that the long day had ended.

Laxus on the other hand was out for blood. After stopping at his locker he walked around the school's main building searching for any signs of who he was looking for. Finally finding a group of students hanging out in a class room, he walked in and his eyes landed on a guy with red eyes that where trained on him with disdain.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked, his followers seem to eat up his tough boy act and snickered.

"Are you Gajeel?" Laxus asked. His face was painted with a menacing shadow and his grey eyes looked like a raging storm. If you could have asked anyone in the group what the blond looked like at that moment, they would have told you that Laxus' anger, was visible in the air around him that somehow seem to have turn a dark color.

"Yeah? So who the hell are you?" At this point Gajeel could see that this was not going to be a friendly meeting.

"He just transferred out of the school today…" Was all Laxus was going to say.

It took a moment for Gajeel to figure out what the taller man was taking about, but when he finally realized it, he laughed. "Are you taking about that queer that tried to get in my pants?"

The simple statement broke Laxus last resolve and he threw the desks that were in his way. Lunging at the red eye bastard he flung his fist through the air and made contact with his jaw.

The force of the hit made Gajeel fall out of his chair and hit the ground. He rose a hand to the side of his face and pulled it back when he felt blood from the soft skin of the corner of his lip that had busted open. "You're in love with him aren't you? That's fucking disgusting." Gajeel snarled.

He was just asking for it, but he was quick to recover and he shot up and lunged at Laxus ready for the fight.

They stumbled through the classroom door breaking it from its hinges.

Laxus' back hit the hard metal of the lockers and the wind was knocked right of him.

Gajeel took that as a chance and fisted his school shirt up, pulling him closer and giving a few good punches of his own.

The pain was nothing compared to the rage that Laxus was feeling at the moment and it was something that had the group of students standing under the broken door frame on edge.

He reached out for Gajeel's hand as he swung down for his fourth punch. Catching the man by surprise he moved closer and head butted him on the nose. A cracking sound soon followed and it had him howling in pain.

Taking the moment of weakness he threw Gajeel off his chest and he hit the wall across from him.

"If you ever try to hurt Freed again, I swear that I will end you!" This was not some hollow threat. Everyone knew that Laxus was serious. As he got back up they saw the cut and bruises that littered his already scared face.

"Laxus!" A voice called out to him, but he was too lost in the blood rage to even take notice.

He was ready to give a few more good hits but when he felt strong hands wrap around him, instinct took over and he roared in anger.

"Damn it Laxus, you're going to kill him."

Pink hair caught his eyes.

"Let me go Natsu! This bastard deserves what I'm going to give him." His voice was loud and soon the entire hall was their audience.

Laxus was becoming too much for Natsu and he called out for help. "Gray! Erza! A little help here!"

It took all three student to finally calm Laxus down, he was like a raging dragon wanting nothing more than to tear something apart.

Half an hour later Laxus was out of the school with his things and bandages on his face.

The following morning he woke up sore and with a pounding headache.

As his alarm rang through the empty apartment he growled with annoyance and he slammed his hands down on the alarm.

Getting ready for school was hard but he managed. The sun was shining into his room as he changed and it felt to him as if it was laughing at him.

Laxus moved to his window, taking a look up at the sky in hopes of catching sight of some grey cloud, when he saw none it just put him in an even fouler mood.

* * *

When he walked out the door he had second thoughts. Maybe he should stay home and sleep the day away? He needed the rest.

But some nagging thought made him turn around and lock the door. He was soon walking in the direction of the train station, but instead of taking the left he took the right. He was heading for their park. The thought of seeing Freed again made him walk a little bit faster.

It wasn't raining, but there was a small chance that he would be there.

He reached the gazebo and when he saw no one under it, his heart stopped.

Laxus turned around in hopes of spotting him and he did. He was by the river under a four poster roof.

Slowly he made it to him, his heart was pounding and he thought of the right words to say as a greeting

"A faint sound of thunder. Even if rain comes not, I will stay here, together with you." He spoke the words softly as he neared Freed. It was as if he was a frightful little fairy that even with the slightest movement would fly off.

Freed spun around with a blush tinted on his cheeks. When the words reached his ears he gasped in sock.

"You figured out to respond to the Tanka that I told you on the first day we met. I thought you would have forgotten." His voice was breathless and when he noticed the bandages on Laxus face his eyes grew wide with fear. "What happen to you?" He asked, moving closer he raised a hand as if to stroke his cheek but pulled back with hesitation.

Wanting to see a smile on Freed's face he decided to joke around.

"Had a bit too much to drink and I fell on the train tracks." He easily replied, but that did not have the desired effect and it had Freed move that much closer.

"Oh my God!" He almost screamed with worry. Reaching out he finally found the courage to touch the blonde. His small hand stroked the side of his cheek, but soon his bravado vanished and his hand fell back to his side.

"No I was joking, I got in a fight with Gajeel after I heard what he did to you…" He let his head fall, the carefree tone his words once carried melted away as remorse made itself known.

Even with the simple sound of his name, it was enough to make Freed start to shake with fear.

"Why did you do th-"

Before Freed could finish what he was going to say, there was a clap of thunder and then a flash of lighting

The sound had the smaller man jumping with fright and he reached out for Laxus once again. The heavens opened up and rain started to pour down around them. A powerful wind came with it. Strong arms wrapped themselves around Freed tugging him against a solid chest.

The wind only grew strong as their hair was blown all around their faces.

"We need to get out of this rain before we catch out death." Laxus laughed.

Pulling the other, they ran to their gazebo. Laughing all the way there, hand in hand they looked for refuge against the elements.

When they finally made it there, Freed was shivering uncontrollably with cold. Laxus took pity on the smaller man and wrapped his arms around him, trying his best to share the little body heart that he had.

Freed blushed brightly and looked up at the blond who gave his attention to the pouring rain.

The thought of the kiss Laxus had given him sent him mind into a mess of thoughts and emotions. His heart was pounding in his chest and all he could hear was the sound of blood rushing to his ear.

"Come to my place. So we can keep warm." He whispered.

And so they did.

They had ran as fast as their feet would carrying them through the pouring rain. The act had them laughing, their blood boiling in the sweetest ways.

When they made it to Freed's apartment, they had changed into warmer clothes.

Freed offered some clothes that he had lying around in his closet that just so happen to fit Laxus' built frame, who took them greatly.

Soon enough Freed was making some warm food to kill the chill that had formed in their bones, and Laxus was drying their wet clothing with the help of Freed's dryer. They moved around the house naturally as if they had done that a million times. They laughed and talked. Their bodies brushing against each other every so often.

The clothing was dry and the food was made. They sat down at the small kitchen table having idle chatter, but it made their hearts grow warm.

For both of them it was the  _happiest_ they had ever been.

When all the food had been eaten they relaxed with a cup of hot coffee that Laxus had offered to make. Freed was more than willing to comply and the way he helped was telling him where everything was. The ordeal was entertaining to say the least.

Soon Freed was resting against the kitchen counter while Laxus was leaning against the couch looking out the balcony window watching he rain fall and hit the railing.

A moment of comfortable silence passed until Laxus finally decided to brake it.

"I love you…" He said. "I can't help it, I'm falling in love with you." Looking up at Freed he was met with wide eyes and parted pink lips.

Freed looked like a fish out of water, a furious blush formed on his cheeks and his heart felt like it was about to burst at the news he was just given. He turned around so he wasn't faced with the emotions that may have been on Laxus' face.

Placing the half empty coffee cup with a shaking hand on the sink he kept his back turned.

It felt like he was about to collapse, his knees were growing weak, but even in the midst of his distress he was able to find a bit of joy deep in his heat, even if it was just a sliver.

_Laxus loved him!_

His ears didn't catch the movement behind him, but as soon as strong arms wrapped around his waist he knew who it was. He was softly turned around and the arms moved along his back to grab at the back of his knees. Freed was lifted into the air and set on the kitchen counter. The sudden act felt so natural that all he did was rest his head on Laxus' forehead and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Closing his eyes he let a sigh escape his lips as the arms around gave him a sense of safety and  _home_.

Laxus saw the look of contentment on the other's face and his heart melted. The shock and fear that was once on the angelic face had disappeared, and he pride himself of the fact.

His eyes were casted down on soft pink lips and with no thought behind the act, he leaned down and captured the tempting lips with his own.

The grip around his neck tighten and blunt nails dug into the fabric of his borrowed shirt.

A whimper was made between them and Laxus pulled Freed closer. His hand moving up his spine to tangle his fingers through damp green hair. His tongue peeked out and he licked at his bottom lip begging for entrance.

Freed sighed at the contact and then he met Laxus half way.

The kiss was slow and was something that brought heat to both their bodies.

But there was nagging thought at the back of Freed's mind.  _He doesn't want you. He just feels sorry for you. He deserves better._

With that sudden realization he gasped and his eyes widen with fear. He pulled back sharply and turned his head away from Laxus, tears blurred his vision as he kept his gaze on the mug in the sink.

"I'm moving back to my home town…" He whispered.

The air around them changed and it turned thick with tension. "I had all my paper work finalized yesterday."

His words were like daggers in Laxus' chest, each one more painful than the last. He took the words as a rejection and it hurt like nothing he had ever imagine.

Slowly pulling away he took a few steps back and broke all physical contact.

His grey eyes were has hard as stone and his face convey no emotion.

Freed finally looked up at his Thunder God and with pleading eyes he hoped that he understood. He just wanted him to know that he never meant to hurt him.

"Thank you for letting me stay in your home, and thank you for letting me borrow these clothes. I'll get my things and leave." Laxus bowed his head down and made his hands turn to fists at his side. His voice was dead in his ears and it felt like a slap in the face. Laxus couldn't, at that moment, bring himself to feel anything at all.

Freed's eyes widen and he reached out for the taller man. He tried to say something but all he could do was let his lips open and shut. Not a sound could be made.

Laxus turned and began to gather his belongings. Minutes later he was before Freed who had gotten off the kitchen counter and moved to sit at the small kitchen table. The smaller man kept his eyes on his hands that were on his lap. His green hair falling over his shoulder to make a curtain hiding his face.

Laxus wanted to say something, anything that would make this situation better, but nothing came to mind.

He let his shoulders fall in defeat and turned to walk out the apartment.

The sound of a door closing had Freed's head snapping up in attention. "Laxus?" He called out.

When he got only silence in response he couldn't help but let his heart break. Letting his head fall down once again, all he could do was think of the all the time they spent together, the two kisses that they shared and all the words that were left unsaid.

Because of Laxus, Freed was able to feel again.

He didn't want to let him go. All he wanted was to be wrapped in his arms again, to know what it would feel to have that every day and not have to worry about being hurt again.

Then it hit him like a freight train. He had the chance, all he had to do was take it and never let it go.

He gave one last thought as to what he wanted and all he could think of was Laxus.

He shot up from his chair, the force of the action throwing it on its side. He threw the door open and ran out, not bothering to get shoes. He slid across the polished tile floor of the hallway and he hit the wall in front of him, but that however did not faze him. All he did was push himself forward and run as fast as he could down the hall.

He saw the door to the stairs and he threw it open.

Freed was met with the same hard pouring rain from earlier that day. The cold air was such a shock that it had him stumbling out but he was able to recover fast. Once again he was running down the stair in the rain, holding to the railing as to not fall down.

He was not going to let Laxus go. He was going to try his dam hardest to keep him even if it was just as a loyal companion, as a constant shadow. Freed was okay with that, he just didn't want to lose him.

Making it to the next flight of stairs, his feet slipped on the wet concrete and fell down hard. His knees hit the hard ground and he clawed at the floor. He was not going to let him go! He wasn't going to let Laxus go. Damn it he saved him from himself.

His head shot up from where it had bowed in defeat.

There was a fire in his dark blue eyes and he jumped up, running down the stair.

But he stopped dead in his tracks when he made it to the end of the stairs and took the turn.

Laxus was leaning against the railing looking out to the city under them, he head was bowed and his once dry clothes were soaking wet. Rain drops clung to his blond hair and a few ran down the back of his neck.

He was just a few steps away and yet it was hard for Freed to put one foot in front of the other. He was paralyzed with fear.

_You have to do this! Go and take the chance!_  His mind screamed.

And so he did. Slowly he moved down the steps, his body aching from the fall he went through. The sound of his bare feet against the wet concrete alerted Laxus that he was not alone.

He turned around and when he saw who had walked up behind him, his eyes narrowed in anger and pain.

"Why are you doing this Freed? Is this some sort of game to you? Did you think that it would have been fun to indulge this kid in his dreams, to give him a bit of hope to only crush it with no remorse whatsoever? Was that what that stupid Tanka was all about? I loved you and all you could tell me was that you were leaving me!" He was screaming at this point, his voice was heavy with rage, but the tears that were forming in his eyes told a different story.

Freed couldn't take what he was hearing, it pained his heart to know that Laxus thought he was being used. He shook his head in disbelief.

"For weeks I didn't know anything about you! I told you everything about me, and you never said anything about yourself! You never once spoke up! I hate you Freed, you're poison!" He roared. Laxus stopped, trying to get his mind back into a better state but as the words left his mouth all he wanted to do was punch himself in the face. The look of hurt on Freed's face was killing him.

"Say something! Say that you hate me too and that I don't deserve you! For once in your life say something!" He was screaming again, if he was going to ruin his chance with the man he had grown to love, then so be it, but he was not going to leave without hearing his voice one last time.

Freed was crying at this point, the tears streaming down his face could not be hidden away with the rain that was pouring down on them. The sun shined through the dark grey clouds and gave Freed a strange gold glow. He shook with sadness and cold until he couldn't bare the distance between them and ran at Laxus.

He wrapped his arms around him and cried into his shoulder. "Every day that it would rain I thought of you! You were the only thing keeping me alive! The rain gave me something to hope for! Dear God don't hate me! You saved me! Oh God, you saved me!" His voice was a scream too, but it did not hold the strength that Laxus' had. Freed's voice was broken sobs and he was begging not to be left along.

Laxus couldn't help the tears that were freely flowing out of his eyes. Crying himself, he moved his arms to wrap around the smaller man. Pulling him closer he buried his face into his hair and took a deep breath of his scent of light lavender.

The moment was full of heart ache, but they felt at home in the other's arm.

They felt  _happy_.

* * *

The months flew by. Days of pure joy and loved filled both men's lives.

Soon the rainy season began and Freed and Laxus could be found walking hand in hand, under one umbrella.

However something that caught people's eyes was the coat that the smaller man wore with grace and confidence. Soft red fabric clung to his lilith form, the golden buttons catching that light and shining. The white trimming giving off a clean and crisp finished.

That was the one coat that Laxus was proud to have made, every time he saw it a feeling of pride made his chest swell.

For once in a long time both men didn't have to pray for a rainy day to see each other. All they had to do was open their eyes and the other would be right by their side.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment down below.


End file.
